


Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Ye Old Hogwarts Romance

by StarStuff42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStuff42/pseuds/StarStuff42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After explaining to Harry Potter the power of love, Albus Dumbledore dives back into an old memory from his days at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Ye Old Hogwarts Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I actually wrote this piece as part of my Quidditch team's Winter Break Harry Potter Fanfic Frenzy, so I hope everyone enjoys!

     The large Eagle doorway to the office of the Headmaster rotated to a halt as Albus Dumbledore stepped slowly inside, silver robes trailing in his wake. Candles dimly lit the room, illuminating pieces of astronomy equipment, the Sorting Hat upon the back wall, and his beloved bird Fawkes. Dumbledore strode over to the phoenix and scratched under the bird’s chin, the taste of an earwax flavored jellybean still in his mouth from his conversation with young mister Harry Potter down in the Hospital Wing.

     Dumbledore sighed deeply, unease filling him: Voldemort had attempted to return through a professor whom the headmaster had trusted, and he had nearly been too late to save Harry Potter. _Someday_ , thought Dumbledore, _I will need to tell him of the prophecy and the piece he plays in this mess. But it is not today._

     Fawkes spread his wings and flew to a higher tier of the Headmaster’s office as Dumbledore opened the cabinet doors to his pensive. The candlelight flickered endlessly in the series of mirrors surrounding the bowl, liquid swirling and shimmering inside. Dumbledore drew his wand—yet another story for another day to tell young Harry—and tapped the side of his head to produce a floating strand of memory. Casting it into the basin, the chamber below the school with the Mirror of Erised and the Philosopher’s Stone swam into view, followed by the Hospital Wing.

“ _If there’s one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love. He didn’t realize that love as powerful as your mother’s for you leaves its own mark”_ Dumbledore heard himself say. “ _To have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, will give us some protection forever.”_

     As the memory ended, Dumbledore drew the strand out of his pensive and placed it in an empty glass bottle and placed it on the shelf along with his collection of vital or painful memories. _Love_ : _a most powerful form of magic indeed_ , Dumbledore thought has his hand glanced over the series of old memories and paused at a very old one from his sixth year at Hogwarts. Curious and looking to distract himself from events of that evening, Dumbledore removed the cap and poured the old memory into the pensive and waited as the Gryffindor Common room came to life in the stone basin below him.

 

     Three students sat around a roaring fire in the red clad room doing their homework: feather quills scrawling across rolls of parchment and the pages of books were bewitched to turn themselves.

     “Albus, would you mind looking over this potions essay for me?” one student asked.

     “Not at all, Nicholas. I’ll do it as soon as I’ve finished this transfiguration paper that’s due tomorrow” Albus replied, continuing to write about the subtle art of transforming a Venus Fly Trap into a miniature replica of the planet itself.

     “I thank you greatly. I’ll just leave it here, if you don’t mind. I need to sneak into the potion master’s office before it gets too late if I’m going to finish the experiment we’re working on” Nicholas Flamel said as he stood up and left the common room empty but for Albus Dumbledore and Elphias Doge.

     Albus continued his transfiguration essay, finishing up one roll of parchment and grabbing another, while Elphias slowly worked on care of magical creatures homework, spending nearly as much time staring at Albus as he did working. Elphias dosed off, snoring as his head rested against the side of the couch, until Albus finally finished his essay with a flourish of his feather quill.

     “Finished at long last, Albus? Is it just as brilliant as your last one?” Elphias asked with a yawn as he rubbed sleepiness from his eyes.

     “More brilliant, Elphias, I cannot wait for Professor Viridian to read this!” Albus responded, glowing with pride.

     “He’ll be blown away, I’m certain,” Elphias said with another yawn.

     “Elphias my silly friend, you should get to bed. It’s nearly two in the morning!” Albus replied, placing his hand on Elphias’s arm.

     “Well, I didn’t want to leave you down here all by yourself” Elphias told Albus as he gathered his homework up.

     “That’s so sweet Elphias, I couldn’t ask for a better friend” Albus replied has he rolled up his tried sheets of parchment and capped his ink well.

     “Not even Nicholas?” Elphias said jokingly.

     “What do you mean?” Albus replied, eyebrow wrinkling in confusion.

     “Well, he’s much smarter than I am, you too are always working on a new experiment, and he’s so tall and handsome to boot…” Elphias began but was cut off by Albus.

     “Elphias are you really so dense? Nicholas is a great guy and a great friend, but he doesn’t have what we do” Albus replied. The fire had died down as they worked, and the common room was dimly lit as Albus and Elphias looked at each other.

     “You were my first friend here, and nobody can replace you as my best friend, Elphias” Albus said, looking away from Elphias as he blushed. The two sat in silence for a moment.

     “Albus, I need to confess something. I…don’t like women, Albus. I think I’m gay.” Elphias said in an uncertain tone.

     “Oh Elphias, I know.” Albus replied with a short laugh.

     “You do?”

     “Indeed”

     “Wha…How?” Elphias asked.

     “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I too prefer men to women” Albus said calmly.

     “I also…figured, well I mean…I hoped…I mean” Elphias stuttered.  He bit his lip anxiously as he looked back to Albus, who leaned in with a small smile and kissed Elphias gently. Albus pulled away after a moment, and Elphias dropped his homework back onto the couch to throw his arms around Albus’s neck. After a few moments of heated snogging, the two boys pulled away to catch their breath. Albus looked from Elphias to the nearly dead fire in the fireplace, and back. He was about to speak when they heard footsteps coming down from the girl’s dormitory. Albus grabbed Elphias’s hand and together they moved quickly but quietly up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory, scrolls and books forgotten in the common room.

     Bathilda Bagshot entered the common room, and strode over to tend the fire. She often came down to the common room at odd hours of the night when she couldn’t find sleep, and playing with the fire would always calm her. Curiously, she heard muffled footsteps on the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. Looking back to the couch she saw the discarded homework of Albus and Elphias and smiled knowingly. _About damn time_ she thought.

     Entering the room that Albus and Elphias shared with Nicholas Flamel, Oswald Beamish, and Alberic Grunnion, they looked around to see Nicholas still out and about, and Oswald and Alberic curiously missing.

     “How convenient” Albus muttered, pulling Elphias toward his bed. The two collapsed upon it and Albus drew the heavy red curtains around it, in case any of their absent roommates returned at an inappropriate time. Albus kissed Elphias again, as the two began pulling at each other’s clothes. While Albus tried to shirk his robes off, his wand fell to the bed without either wizard noticing.

     Albus grabbed onto Elphias’s loosened tie and dragged him down onto the bed, landing on his wand with a surprised yelp. Albus grabbed his wand and whisked it out from under them.

     With a wordless spell, Albus attempted to rain flower petals from the end of his wand in a romantic gesture. Instead, his eyes widened in alarm as sparks flew from the wand. The red curtains around the bed caught fire and blazed around the two half dressed wizards on the bed.

     “Aguamenti!” shouted both wizards. The flames subsided after a few moments, but half of the curtain had already been singed off and fell to the floor to reveal Nicholas Flamel standing, potion bottles in hand. His eyes widened at the two wizards in the burning bed. All three wizards blushed brighter than the flames had been, and Nicholas burst out laughing. Albus and Elphias straightened their clothes self consciously and began laughing with Nicholas.

     “I’m not asking” Nicholas said.

     “Well, I’m not telling” Albus replied. Elphias got off of Albus’s bed and quickly walked over to his own.

     “I’m just kidding. About damn time! Bathilda will be so pleased” Nicholas said as he set the potion bottles down on his bedside stand. “Just let a man know next time, I don’t want to walk in on that again!” Albus and Elphias confused looks and shy smiles from their respective beds.

     Albus Dumbledore looked back to the blackened curtains around his bed and smiled a bit wider. _I have always hated these_ , he thought.


End file.
